1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method which corrects image data described in Page Description Language (PDL), an image processing device which performs the image processing method, a computer program which allows a computer to perform the image processing method, and a recording medium on which the computer program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
DTP (Desk Top Publishing) software describes image data in page description language. The image data described in page description language includes bitmap data of an image such as photos, drawing instruction to draw a line drawing over an image, and tone value information that specifies the tone value of the line drawing drawn by the drawing instruction, etc.
Then, the DTP software gives image data to a drawing routine such as GDI (Graphics Device Interface), and QuickDraw of an OS (Operating System), generates image data, and displays an image on a display device. In addition, if the image is to be printed, the image data described in page description language is transmitted to a printer.
The printer having the function that interprets the page description language generates image data based on the bitmap data and the drawing instruction included in the image data, and prints the image on paper based on the generated image data.